The Letter
by Saphira112
Summary: Shuichi writes a letter to Yuki explaining his feelings and how things have changed. YukiShuichi, ShuichiRyuichi


**A/N:** Came up with this oneshot while writing chapter two of my other fic "Naze, Koi?" I hope people like it.

**Summary:** Shuichi writes a letter to Yuki explaining his feelings.

**Pairings:** Yuki/Shuichi, Ryuichi/Shuichi, implied Hiro/Suguru and Yuki/Touma

**Warnings:** SHORT fic with shounen-ai/yaoi and some language

The Letter

One-shot

_Dear Yuki,_

_How are you? I'm sorry I haven't contacted you over the phone or come by to visit lately after our little break-up. I know how busy you can get sometimes... So, I decided to send you a letter! I know, it took me long enough, but I had to think of what to write. And how I should say what I want to say so that you can understand._

_Things have... changed since our little break-up last week. You probably don't even want to be reading this letter right now and that's okay, cause I won't write any more if you don't want me to. I'll understand. But what I want to say is that although we can't be lovers like I wanted, we can still be friends. I still want to be friends with you, even if you push me around and call me a "damn brat". I still want to be friends._

_Hiro and Suguru finally got together the night after we broke up. Hiro had taken Suguru out to dinner the day after the concert and shared ice cream cake (That sounds good right about now). Anyway, they'd been in denial for so long; I'm glad they're happy with one another. Hiro once told me that as soon as Suguru came to the band, he was all he could think about. And since Suguru's addition, Hiro's music improved; I could tell. So I'm really, really happy for them. You could say they were meant to be._

_Listen, after the concert, I ran into Sakuma-san. He'd been there in the crowd with Seguchi-san and Noriko. He told me Noriko thought I had done better than ever before and that they wanted to treat me to dinner, since I hadn't had any and neither had they. Seguchi-san couldn't come, though, but that was all right. I can understand how busy he can be, too. After dinner, Noriko took me to Sakuma-san's house. He was letting me stay because I had moved out of your place. Maybe now you'll have some peace and quiet, right? insert chibi bunny face _

_Well, when we went inside... things sort of took a turn. Ryuichi asked me about you. He asked if you did anything to hurt me in any way. I told him no, because I know you. You're sweet and kind even underneath that cold layer of ice and even if you don't want to admit it, right? And then he asked if I was still with you. I told him the same answer: no. You don't love me like I wanted and it was selfish for me to ask it of you._

_And then he went to make some hot cocoa, 'cause, ya know, it was cold out that night. While he was gone, I thought about you. When I think about the love I had for you, I suddenly realized that I was no better than any of your fans or admirers. I carried the very same obsession over you. It wasn't... it wasn't the love I thought it was (AH! Wrote that twice! I'm sorry!). But I just wanted you to know that I realize that I had been in denial for so long. I was obsessed with you and loved you, but I wasn't in love with you._

_I'm in love with Sakuma Ryuichi._

_I told him that when he came back, just unexpectedly, randomly. For a moment, I thought I had blown it, like I had done lots of times before, with Hiro and then you, but then... he smiled. It wasn't his goofy grin that makes you call him "bipolar" (despite the fact he is, but I don't see him like that) or his stage smile. It was the kind of smile that was extremely happy and peaceful inside and it made me want to hug him. Which, of course, I did._

_I'm not going to go into details what happened after (I can leave that to your brilliant, artistic mind), but I just wanted to let you know what's going on. I love him more than I ever imagined and he loved me back in the same way. I don't obsess over him or am over-protective like I was with you (which I know realize was kind of goofy, since you can take care of yourself, right?), but through his mixed up personality, I still love all of him and damn whoever says I need a head-check._

_So, um, now that you know this, I hope it doesn't make us enemies or anything. I'd still like to be friends with you, if you want. But my true love is Sakuma Ryuichi and that's not going to change. I'll love him to my grave (sorry if that sounds so corny)._

_Love,_

_Shuichi_

Yuki re-read the letter for a moment before he let out a sigh that turned into a groan as he moved in his chair, facing his computer. Instead of typing up his latest book, he took out a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write. A Small yawn behind him told him his lover was awake.

"Eiri? Doushita?" the voice was soft, melodic as the owner of the voice came up behind Yuki and stood, hair falling around a curious face and the body adorned in only a robe. Yuki didn't turn around as he placed the paper in an envelope, wrote the return address in the corner and placed it in the box to remind him to send it later.

Yuki turned around to face his lover. Feminine, but strong torso hidden behind a long blue bathrobe, golden blonde hair was dripping slightly from the shower and crystal sapphires regarding him in an almost cute manner. "Eiri?"

"It's nothing, Touma. The brat just sent me a letter."

"From Shindo?" Touma picked up the offending letter and looked it over for a moment before a small smile spread to his face. "Well, that's a relief. I was beginning to wonder if he would _ever_ notice Ryuichi's affection."

"Took him long enough."

* * *

"Shu-chan! Shu-chan!"

Shuichi turned as the voice of his lover called from down the hall. He was currently making pancakes for breakfast for the both of them before they had to go into the studio. He was wearing black leather jeans and a short-sleeved white shirt that almost clung to him like a second skin. His pink-dyed hair flew wildly over his face and his purple eyes that shone in curiosity. "Doushita, Ryu-chan?"

Ryuichi ran into the room, brown-dyed-green hair flying over his shiny blue eyes, eyes that Shuichi had loved since the first time on-screen. His koi was wearing similar black leather jeans, but with chains and a loose, short-sleeved navy top. The blue eyes suddenly shown in mirth as the singer held up an envelope. "Open it! Tis from Yuki!"

"Yuki?" Shuichi dished out the pancakes to the table, letting Ryuichi begin to chow down while he carefully opened the letter. Shuichi held his breath as he took out the folded piece of paper, setting the envelope on the counter. He unfolded the note, shutting his eyes for a moment and praying that Yuki didn't hate him now.

Cracking open one eye, Shuichi stole a glance at the letter before opening both eyes, surprised to see such short text on the paper. Wouldn't Yuki, the best novelist and author idol to the writing world, have written a long letter? It was expected. But this letter seemed different. It was terse, to the point.

_Dear Shuichi,_

_It sure as hell took you long enough, you damn brat. I don't know what I'd do with you if you _still _hadn't realized it by the end of the year, brainless idiot. Don't screw up._

_Yuki_

_P.S. You still have zero talent in writing._

Shuichi cracked a small smile and his eyes softened at the paper. Ryuichi, licking the maple syrup on his fingers, looked up at Shuichi's smile. "Shu-chan? What's it say?"

Shuichi managed a small laugh. "He told me I still have no writing skills."

"That's mean."

"He's Yuki."

"It's still mean."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better..." Shuichi leaned down and licked up a trickle of syrup from the corner of Ryuichi's mouth. "You missed a spot."

Ryuichi blinked a few times before he grinned. "Shu-chan doesn't miss anything, does he?"

"No, I don't think I do."

Ryuichi laughed—sounding more like a giggle than anything else—and took another bite of pancake. He then surprised Shuichi by leaning up and taking a claim over his mouth. Shuichi let out a soft moan and obediently parted his lips when he felt Ryuichi's probing tongue. Shuichi sighed into the kiss and was surprised when Ryuichi passed the bite of pancake to him, with an added tongue flick inside. The pancake tasted of... well, pancake and maple syrup and a little bit of Ryuichi.

Shuichi broke off the kiss for air and chewed the bite Ryuichi had given him. The elder singer tilted his head and gave him a quizzed look. "So? How does it taste?"

Shuichi thought over it for a moment before he swallowed the bite and smiled. "Sweet... feels happy."

Ryuichi returned the smile. "I'm glad."

There was more than one meaning to that sentence.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, my first Gravi oneshot. Did this all in one sitting, do I dunno if it's any good. Some editing here and there would be nice, but I already know I be too lazy to do that. ANYWAY! Reviews are appreciated. Arigatou and ja ne for now!**

**Saphira Nakare Ruakara**


End file.
